Intertwined Fates
by MoonGoddessDee
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano; their fates entwined since birth. Held after the events of Pandemonium, in this twist, we find that Bernhardt and Erwin have a connection to not only Kazuma, but Ayano as well. Things will go from bad to worse as Ayano's past becomes revealed. New characters emerge and dark secrets are revealed as Kazu and Ayano's relationship progresses as they face danger ahead.
1. Chapter 1: A Combined Destiny

Chapter 1: {A Combined Destiny}

[A blue-eyed young women's body hovers over a glowing green pentagram. Her blood flows from her mouth and her naked body as she cries. A man in a long blue French trench-coat laughs sinisterly as a powerless young man cries as he tries to save the girl. She turns her head towards him, her tears flowing down her cheek. "Was I really born just to die as a sacrifice?" she asks.]

[A yellow-eyed teenage boy's body hovered over a glowing red pentagram. His blood flows from his mouth and his naked body as he struggles between life and death. A man in a white lab coat wearing black-rimmed glasses smiles sinisterly as the crying teenage girl attempts to save the boy's life, in vain. He turns his head towards her and smiles weakly as he says his last words.]

Ayano and Kazuma wake up simultaneously in their beds.

("So I'm still having that dream, huh?") Kazuma thinks, then looks at his clock. ("Three AM? Well, I may as well get up now.") He sighs, then gets dressed and makes his way out of his apartment.

"That nightmare again…" says Ayano. She groans then looks at her phone. "Three AM?!" She groans again then sighs. "Well… maybe if I take a hot shower I can get back to sleep…" She pushes off her blankets and heads to her shower. Ayano finished her shower and wrapped her towel around her. She then felt a strange presence outside.("The garden?") she thinks, then headed outside.

She felt a chill as she walked. ("God! It's freezing out here! I should've gotten dressed first…") Ayano saw a bush that looked sort of warped. ("What the heck?...") she thought. She summoned Enraiha and crept closer to the strange bush. As she did the bush transformed into a ghost-like figure and lunged at her. She screamed as she stumbled backwards, just as several whips of winds hit the strange creature. With a shrill shriek it disappeared into the night. "You okay?" asked Kazuma. "Y-yeah…" Ayano replied as she rose to her feet. "What the heck was that thing?!" "Dunno. I sensed it nearby and came over to investigate," said Kazuma. "By the way, I think you're missing something," he said pointing at her. "Huh?" she replied, confused. Ren then came out from the building. "Ayano?! Are you okay?! I heard you scream and-" he stared at her for a split second, then turned away covering his eyes. "AYANO?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" he screamed. Ayano looked down and realized her towel fell off and she was now naked. "I told you you were missing something." said Kazuma. Ayano's face grew bright red with embarrassment and anger as she quickly grabbed the towel from the ground and wrapped it around her. She summoned Enraiha again. "KAZUMA, YOU PERVERT!" "Hey! I didn't do it! It fell when you-" She ignored him and swung. Ren sighed as he watched the scene. "Well… It's nice to see they're still getting along…" he said under his breath.

"Father, do you know what it was?" asked Ayano. She was seated with Ren in front of Jugo with Kazuma leaning against the wall. "Hmm… a ghost-like creature? Are you sure it wasn't a youma?" Kazuma spoke up. "No, it definitely wasn't a youma. I have an idea of what it is but I can't be sure unless I see it again." "hmm… It seemed… familiar…" said Ayano.

[A teenage boy covered in blood appeared. He smiles lightly as he speaks, the words inaudible.]

"-no. Ayano!" Ren yelled. "Did you hear what Uncle Jugo said?" "What? Uh... no… sorry father." Kazuma stared blankly at her for a few moments. "I said that you, Ren, and Kazuma will be working together to investigate the "ghost-like figure"," said Jugo, slightly annoyed. "O-of course, father…" Ayano trailed off. Kazuma stared blankly at her once more, then slid the door behind him open. He paused momentarily, then continued walking out of the house. ("What is going on? First, a creature attacks me… now I'm having daydreams about him too…") Ayano thought. Ren tapped her shoulder, startling her. "You okay, Ayano?" he asked with a worried expression. "Y-yeah. I'm alright. Let's go." She replied as they walked out of the house. Kazuma was waiting for them outside. "So... any ideas how to find this bastard?" he asked. "Not really…" said Ayano. "Hmm… well it seemed interested in you. Guess we'll have to use you as bait." Kazuma said to Ayano with a crooked smirk. "Use me as what?!" she screamed. "As bait." He replied and turned to walk out of the gate. He now had a frown plastered on his face. He remembered, when he walked out of the main house, a picture of a young woman with blood and tears flowing from her body flashed in front of him. He walked out of the gate and whispered something.

"Tsui-Ling…..."

**(I hoped you guys liked the opening to Intertwined Fates! Please give reviews and don't hold back! Also if there is anything you might like me to add to the story please tell me and I will consider your request for future chapters! ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Reality

Chapter 2: {Dreams of Reality}

Ayano shivered as she stood in the forest behind her house. Her eyebrow began to twitch with anger. "Kazuma... Can you please... explain to me... why I'm out her in the middle of the freakin night... wearing... A BIKINI?!" " I DID tell you you were going to be bait. Last time that thing attacked you you were naked so-" "YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD WORK?!" Ren sighed as he once again watched their spectacle.

Kazuma ignored Ayano's ranting and ordered Ren, "get into position." "Alright," Ren replied as he climbed a tree next to Ayano. Kazuma climbed a tree across from Ren's. Ayano muttered under her breath for a little while then grew silent. It wasn't long before the familiar presence arrived. Ayano summoned Enraiha and waited. The creature soon revealed itself from the darkness. Ayano looked in suprise as a cyclone of fire and wind grew around her. And the creature. "Dammit! I didn't want her trapped WITH it!" Kazuma screamed in frustration.

Inside the fiery prison, Ayano stood firm, holding enraiha tightly in her fists. She stared at the creature in confusion. ("Why isn't it doing anything?") she thought as it stood motionless. A moment later, she noticed it had begun to drift towards her. As the creature came closer to her, she tried to move, but her body was frozen still. ("Wh-why can't I move?") she thought with frustration. The creature came up close to her face and she realized it had pitch black eyes. Eyes, that were staring... right. into. hers. The creature reached out it's arm and touched hers. The touch of the creature was icy-cold yet hot at the same time. She then felt a burning sensation where the creature was touching and cringed at the pain. Still staring into the creatures eyes, she was blinded by a bright light, then saw an image form.

[A bleeding teenage boy turned his head towards a sobbing teenage girl and smiled faintly. He then spoke his last words to her. He said something she couldn't understand. Except one word. "Ayano..."]

"Ayano?" Ren whispered. "Are you okay?" Ayano groaned but didn't reply. Ren explained to her what he remembered happened. "Kazu and I made the cyclone too big and you got trapped inside with that creature. We don't know what happened to you in there, but once we removed the barrier, you were passed out and the creature was no where to be seen."

Ayano attempted to recall exactly what happened. She was trapped inside the cyclone with creature but for some reason it didn't attack her like the first time. It came up to her then-

["Ayano..."]

("That's right... he's always spoken to me but I could never make it out...") she then looked at her body and realized a big black shirt was covering her. It took her no time to realize she was wearing Kazuma's shirt. "Wh-why am I wearing this?!" She screamed as she started to blush. "Oh. After we got the barrier down Kazu ran over to you and picked you up. You were very pale and freezing like ice, so Kazu gave you his shirt to keep you warmer and carried you back to your room." Ren explained. Ayano looked around and realized she was in her room. ("He... carried me?!") she thought as her face turned beet red. As if on cue, a shirtless Kazuma walked into her room. "Ah, the sleeping beauty wakes. You feelin okay?" "I-I'm fine!" Ayano replied hastily. "I've already told your father what happened. Whatever the thing was, it somehow looked like something I saw Erwin make a long time ago... But I killed him so it couldn't have been him." "So we still have no idea who has been targeting me?" "Looks that way." Kazuma said. He then stared at her face with a blank expression on his face. "Wh-what is it?!" " There's somethin buggin me... What exactly happened to you in there? You were passed out without a scratch on you and that thing was gone." Ayano pondered his words for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure myself... it just... stared at me..." she trailed off. "It. Stared. At you." "Yes... I don't have a clue why... but then it sort of drifted towards me and..."

["Ayano..."]

("Why'd he say my name? ... ") "What does all this mean? And why am I being targeted?" "You're the heir to the Kannagi family," Ren reminded her. "He's right. You're going to have enemies regardless of what you do." Ayano began to get angry. "I KNOW THAT, ALREADY! I just-"

["You know I have to-" a young boys voice said. Ayano screamed "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" The boy turned away, revealing three scratch-like scars on his bare back. "I have no other choice but to go. Goodbye." he said before he walked away, abandoning the angry and sobbing girl.]

Ayano returned to reality and realized in shock that she had collapsed again and was being cradled by Kazuma who was wearing a very serious face, and Ren was next him with a worried expression. It took her a few seconds realize she was hyperventilating. She felt warm tears rolling down her face without pause. ("What the-? Why am I crying?!") "Ayano." Kazuma said with a low and serious voice. "I-I'm fine!" she screamed as she pulled herself away from him. She turned to walk away but Kazuma grabbed her shoulder. "You're NOT okay!" he snapped. She winced at his tone. "I..." She trailed off. She knew she could pretend she was okay, but she really wasn't. Something was happening to her, and she needed to find out what. "Alright. I'll go see James first thing tomorrow." "Who?" Ren asked. "James Campbell. He was an old friend of my moms and he's a personal doctor for me."

"So... why are you guys coming with me?" Ayano asked with annoyance. "Because we're concerned! You keep passing out!" Ren said with a slight tone. "Besides, the old guy will go ballistic if you're found as road kill." "I. Don't. Need. Chaperones." Ayano said as she held the urge to hit him with Enraiha. The three walked into a small wooden clinic. As they walked in the door they were greeted with the site of a shirtless long black haired man on the back of a younger shirtless man with short black hair, on an examination table. "Blew your back again during training, didn't you?" Ayano said. The two men turned their heads at the sound of her voice. "Ayano!" The short haired guy, Aoi, said. The long haired guy, James, got off Aoi's back, put on a black turtleneck, and then put his arms through the sleeves of his doctors coat as he walked toward Ayano. "Ah, Ayano. I'll assume you're here on business? What's troubling you?" He said to her. "Brother... can't you wait till we've had some tea or something before you start grilling her?" Aoi said to James in annoyance. "She wouldn't come here if it weren't an emergency." He replied, then turned to Ayano.

"Is something the matter?" "Yea... I'm sort of... passing out a lot... and..." she hesitated, not wanting to tell him about her dreams, then decided it was best to tell him. " I keep having this weird dream..." "A dream?" said a now fully clothed Aoi. "Yea... There's this dream I've been having since a few years ago... about a boy... he's hovering over some glowing pentagram and he turns his head to say something but I can never make out the words...

["Was I really born just to die?"]

Kazuma's eyes slowly widened in shock.

"Until recently, I could never understand him... only this time I did, and he said... my name..." Ayano trailed off. James and Aoi glanced at each other with an expressionless face. However, Ayano could see the fear in their eyes. "Wh-what is it? What are you keeping from me? You know what's wrong with me, don't you?!" James and Aoi glanced at the floor, confirming Ayano's suspicion. Aoi hesitated at first, but was the first to speak up "What you've been seeing is-" he was interrupted by James. "Stop! She isn't ready yet!"

"She IS ready!"

"She's still a child! Just as you are."

"But, her mind has matured enough to not revert to her past self!"

"We agreed once she became an adult we would tell her."

"She's 19 years old! How much more "adult" do you want her? Look, she's already starting to remember it, there's no point in hiding it from her anymore!"

James was going to scream back, but stopped and thought. "Remember? So... what I've been seeing isn't a dream... but a memory?" This time James spoke. "Yes. Your "dreams" are not dreams at all, but memories." "You see..." Aoi said. "That boy in your... "dreams"... is actually someone you were very close to. Five years ago, you saw his murder."

("Five years ago... a glowing pentagram? It couldn't be...") Kazuma thought.

"Five years ago?" Ayano asked, puzzled. "Haven't you ever wondered why there have been large chunks of your memory that have just... disappeared. He was so dear to you that seeing his death at that age nearly caused your mind to collapse. As a response, you decided to purge his existence from your mind." Aoi continued, "But, you never really forgot him, you just pushed him to the back of your mind. Which is why you're remembering him now."

["Hurry up, stupid!" a boy's voice said. "Awwww! Why're you so mean to me?" A young Ayano pleaded. "As your boyfriend it's my OBLIGATION to be mean to you." he said with a smirk before he pulled her into his embrace.]

Letters began to form in her mind and a word soon formed after.

("Ash...")

**(I know Chapter two of "Intertwined Fates" was long, so thanks for bearing with me. Don't forget to review and suggest things I could do in the future. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Past

Chapter 3: {Forgotten Past}

["You know I have to-" "I KNOW THAT!"]

["Why did you-?!" "Because I love you too much to see you get hurt!"]

["We have to help him!" "There's no time and no point! Aoi, grab her hand!"]

["…What have I done?..."]

["Promise you'll stay with me?" "Always."]

["Ayano! Go! Before he-"]

Ayano's shrieked as her head was throbbing in pain. "Aoi! Get the syringe!" "But-" "I know! There's no time! Just get it!" James screamed rapidly. Aoi quickly ran to a tall cabinet and grabbed a syringe with a blueish-green color. He ran back to Ayano, took off the safety cap, then plunged it into her neck. Ayano let a gasp of pain as her breath began to slow and her heart-rate slowed. As her vision began to blur, she vaguely heard Kazuma and Ren screaming her name.

"THAT was what I was afraid would happen if we told her." James said with anger in his voice. "Ayano has a right to know her past!" Aoi screamed. "NOT IF IT'S HER MEMORY THAT CAN GET HER KILLED!" James screamed back. "James, you and I both know if WE didn't tell her, she would've found out the hard way." "I… I promised her mother I'd watch after Ayano…"James trailed off, a sad expression on his face. "And I promised Ayano that I would always tell her the truth." The brothers fell silent for what seemed like an eternity. Aoi spoke up first. "Look… telling her was the right thing to do, and you know it. It's better she learn now, rather than later." "I know," James replied. He then sputtered a nervous laugh. "I'm being lectured by a kid." Aoi frowned and cocked his eyebrow, irritated. "I'm twenty years old."

"I get your point Aoi… I'm just worried that she will have a repeat of last time and forget everything…" Kazuma cut in. "What do you mean by "Forget everything?"" James looked over at the Kazuma and Ren, as if he forgot they were even there. "I cannot reveal personal information about a patient," he said in his "business man" voice. "Brother," Aoi said ,scolding him. "Alright, alright. When I say "forget everything" I mean she may lose all her memories…" "Lose… her memories?" Ren asked. "Yes. She just saw all her memories come back to her at once. The impact of all the memories coming back, causes her brain to go into an overload mode, and resets it. It's happened twice before. The first time, she remembered everything… but the second time…" Ren spoke up. "wait… so it's possible she'll remember us, but she could also forget us forever?" "No. Not forever. Her mind only pushes the memory to the back of her mind, it doesn't delete it." James said. "If she doesn't remember, you'll have to make her remember. I sense the bond between you three is strong. Otherwise she wouldn't have allowed you to come her." "Hmm? Whaddya mean?" "Uhh… it's complicated…" Aoi trailed off. "By the way…" Kazuma spoke up. "What was that stuff in the syringe?" James turned on his business mode again. "That is classified information." Aoi scowled at him. "It's a special medicine for Ayano… We were afraid this would happen so we made a special mixture for it… but I can't say anymore than that." "Fair enough"

The boys turned their heads as they saw Ayano wake up from her medical slumber. She groaned softly and rubbed her eyes. "Aoi? What just happened?" she asked groggily. "Did I fall asleep in the clinic again?" She got off the couch she was sleeping on. James muttered under his breath and sighed with relief. "James, are you okay? You have that look on your face a-" Ren ran up to her and hugged her. She looked at Ren with a strange look on her face. "Umm… hello to you too?" Ayano said awkwardly. "Ayano, are YOU alright?" Kazuma asked. She looked at him with a face twisted in confusion. "I'm sorry… do I know you?" James and Aoi looked at her. "She remembers us… why doesn't she remember them?" Aoi whispered to James. "I'm not sure…" he trailed off. He thought for a moment then asked "Ayano. Do you remember how we met?" "Of course I do! I was unconscious and hurt and you and Aoi helped me." Aoi looked at James with a funny look on his face. She obviously gave a wrong answer. "Hmm… I think I see… the major memories that caused her pain are stored away in her mind, but she's still able to recover the small memories." "Wait…" Ren started, now standing next to Kazuma. "Why doesn't she remember us?" "If I had to guess… Kazuma reminds her of Ashita, for some reason, and you remind her of Kazuma and thus Ash… His death had a huge impact on her life. She changed completely after he was murdered."

Kazuma held out his hand. "Kazuma Yagami. Your father hired me and Ren here to protect you." Kazuma said in a polite tone. "Dad? Hmm… well… he has been really worried about me since I came back… Well, let's get home then. Sorry for falling asleep on your couch again, James." "It's no problem" he replied. Ayano walked out the door and Ren followed after. "Kazuma." James said. Kazuma turned around. "You need to stay close to her. I get the feeling you're the one who can make her memories come back." Kazuma said nothing then turned around and headed out the door.

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter three! Oh! Any suggestions on a name for a giant creature? [HINT HINT, it will have something to do with future chapters.] PLEASE review. I have many people reading, yet only about 3 have given reviews. Your reviews make the future chapters better so please please review and suggest things I could do for future chapters. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed Secrets Part 1

Chapter 4: {Revealed Secrets ~ Part 1}

["Do it," a deep voice said. "But-!" a young Ayano squeaked. The man cut her off, "Do I look like I care? Do it." With a sword in hand, shaking, Ayano looked at the freightened girl chained in front of her. She knew what she had to do and that if she didn't, she would be cruelly punished. She slowly lifted the sword above her head. With all her might she swung the sword forward and screamed. The sword hit the rusty chains holding the girl, breaking them. The chained girl ran off with fear in her eyes as Ayano looked at the man, shivering, no longer with fear but with hatred. The man looked at her with disgust. "Interesting… You still choose to defy me? The others have already submitted to me, why won't you? I wonder…" He trailed off. "You," he snapped at his underling, "put her on the wall. She's still rebelling. No matter. I'll break you soon enough, my dear." He snickered as he walked away.]

Ayano woke up abruptly. ("That man… why does he seem familiar? That WAS just a dream… right?") Ayano thought. She then heard a soft tapping on her window. ("What the? …") She walked over to her window and opened her curtains and saw Kazuma hovering outside her window. "H-h-how are you doing that?!" Ayano screamed, shocked. ("Ah. I forgot she doesn't remember me, so then she's never seen my powers before…") Kazuma thought. He discreetly stood on her window sill. "Come outside. We have somewhere to go." He said then jumped to the ground. ("I'm sure I saw him hovering a second ago… could my eyes have been playing tricks on me? …")

Ayano went outside and met up with Kazuma. "So… where are we going." Ayano asked. Kazuma didn't answer but turned around and started walking. Ayano was a little mad that he didn't answer her but she followed him anyway. Kazuma walked to the main buildings training dojo. "Do you remember this place?" he asked her. "Yeah. I trained for years here." Ayano said, puzzled at his question. "Do you remember going through the competition to gain inheritance of Enraiha?" "Enraiha? The family sword? I thought the competition was years away…" Ayano trailed off. (" So she doesn't remember going through the competition… that's odd.") Kazuma thought then turned around and walked towards the forest behind the property. "Hey. Father said we can't go back there…" Kazuma again said nothing but continued to walk. "Kazuma!" Ayano tried to get his attention but he kept walking.

As they walked further into the woods, Ayano began to recognize the trees and the path they were walking. "Wait… have I been here before? It seems so familiar…" Ayano trailed off. Kazuma glanced back at her. As they continued walking, Ayano saw a clearing ahead. They walked through the clearing and Ayano's eyes widened. She saw a beautiful field of camellia flowers of red, pink, and white that stretched on for as far as the eye could see. "This is so beautiful…" she said in awe. Kazuma smiled softly, "Isn't it? You know, you're the one who found this field." "Huh? I did?" she asked, puzzled. "You did. You took me here to cheer me up after I got into a fight with my dad." Ayano looked at him with a surprised look. "What? But… we just met…" ["Come with me," said Ayano. "But I don't want to." an upset Kazu said in reply. "Just come on! I promise you'll feel better. We better hurry before father catches us!" Kazu stopped resisting and ran with her into the clearing in the woods. The young Kazuma opened his eyes wide in awe. "It's… beautiful… Isn't it?" said Ayano. "Anytime I was sad or angry with my dad, I would come here to calm down. When I'm-"] "-here I feel free" said Kazuma. Ayano stared at him. Kazuma turned toward her, staring at her face. All of a sudden, her memories of her years with Ren and Kazuma came back to her. "You…" she tried to say something but couldn't get the words out. She suddenly felt hot and embarrassed. ("That's right… I love this man…") Thinking this, Ayano blushed a tomato red color. Kazuma chuckled, then grabbed a lock of her hair and kissed it. "Remember me now?" Ayano was about to yell at him when Kazuma said, "Let's get back to the house." He let go of her hair then started walking back.

When they got back to the house they saw Ren talking to James. "Ah. There they are. We've been looking for you guys," said Ren, "What were you doing back there anyway?" Ayano grew a bit red, "We weren't-" "We were just catching up," interrupted Kazuma. James looked at Ayano in surprise. "You remember them now?" "Yea. And I'm glad I do." James and Aoi looked at each other with confusion. "Well, it's a good thing you remember." Aoi said, then his face turned a bit grim. "Ayano... we need to ask you something..." he trailed off, not sure what to say. James spoke up "Ayano, have you been having anymore strange dreams?" Ayano looked at him a bit suprised. "Well... now that you mention it... I had this dream this morning where I was holding a sword... and there was a chained girl in front of me..." James and Aoi glanced at each other. "Ayano." Aoi said "I'm sure you've realized it by now, but that wasn't a dream... That was preperation for a tornament... one we were all forced to take place in or die..." "wait... WE?" "We have a lot to tell you..." James said, a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice "You may want to sit down for this, Ayano..."

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter four! Oh! Any suggestions on a name for a giant creature? [HINT HINT, it will have something to do with future chapters.] PLEASE review. I have many people reading, yet only about 3 have given reviews. Your reviews make the future chapters better so please please review and suggest things I could do for future chapters. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed Secrets Part 2

Chapter 5: {Revealed Secrets ~ Part 2}

Ayano, Kazuma, Ren, Aoi, and James went for a walk in the nearby park. "We talked it out and…" Aoi paused, "well… you're going to learn the truth sooner or later. So we decided we should tell you all we know…" "And… well… it's a lot. We should start at the beginning…" said James. "Ayano. Do you know how your mother died?" Ayano stopped walking. "My mother? What does she have to do with this?" "Just bear with us…" said Aoi. "Well… I was told she died during childbirth…" "That's… not exactly true…" said James, a spark of sadness in his eyes. "Mizuki - you're mother – she had a lot of secrets. She kept them from Jugo out of fear that they would drive him away… but… I know the truth." James had an intense look of despair mixed with anger twisted on his face. "You're mother survived the childbirth… it was after when she died… protecting you…" Ayano and Ren's eyes opened wide with horror. Kazuma stood still, no expression on his face, and said nothing. "What do you mean she died protecting me?" Ayano said, fear in her voice. "You are a Kannagi from your father's side. You're mother isn't a Kannagi. It's her family's lineage that got you involved in-" Suddenly there was a shirtless man wearing a hooded brown trench coat in front of Ayano. ("I didn't even sense his presence") thought Ayano and the boys in shock. It was then that Ayano realized the cloaked man had blocked a dozen knifes thrown at her. Their intention: to kill her. Before giving the attackers a chance to monologue, the man moved to attack, and just like that, they dropped, dead. All but one. The leader was left alive, most likely to send a message to his leader. He scampered off, and the man turned quickly to run after him. As he turned Ayano saw three giant scars from claws, under his coat.

[A giant lion was released from his iron prison and lunged to kill a defenseless Ayano. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel massive pain, but heard a loud grunt instead. She opened her eyes in horror, seeing a boy wincing, blood dripping down his shoulder. "W-Why did you-" "Because I love you too much to see you get hurt!" he screamed at her."]

"Wait!" Ayano pleaded to the cloaked man. He stopped and turned over his shoulder, his face hidden by the shadow of his hood. "Why… why'd you protect me? Do I… know you?" she asked. The man said nothing, bowed slightly, then left. Ayano looked where he stood for what seemed like a long time. ("I know him… I know I do… but who is he?...") "Ayano. I apologize. Telling you out here is too dangerous. Let's head back to my clinic." said James. The boys began walking to the clinic. Ayano stood there, still stunned and confused at what just happened. "Ayano." said Kazuma lightly. Ayano snapped out of it at the sound of his voice. "I… I'm coming…"

They went back to the clinic and walked inside. "Aoi, do you smell that?" "It smells like something's burning…" said Aoi as they ran to the kitchen. They saw a big black smoke cloud, a man coughing in the midst of it. The man opened the window, clearing the room from the smoke. "Hisoka! When did you get back from France?" said Aoi in slight surprise. "More importantly" said James, "What poor animal was butchered by your cooking?" "We thought you went to France to get BETTER at cooking." Hisoka laughed, embarrassed "I guess I was destined to be bad at cooking. Hmm?" he looked over at Kazuma and Ren "Are these customers? Forgive me. Hisoka Campbell. Their cousin." He bowed deeply. "Ayano. It's good to see you again. You've grown to be a fine young woman." "Do we know each other?" she asked. "When we were younger. I suspected you wouldn't remember me. My appearance has changed a lot from when I was a boy. You however, look almost the same as you did." "I'm sorry… I can't remember you…" Hisoka laughed. "It's fine. Like I said, I have changed a lot. James, you were going to tell them something?" he hinted. "Hmm? Oh yes. It almost slipped my mind."

"We were talking about your families lineage…" said James. "Wait. Is he allowed to hear this?" asked Kazuma, pointing at Hisoka. "He as well was directly involved in that incident. He can hear it." Said Aoi in reply. "As I was saying… you are not a Kannagi from your mother's side. She kept it secret from even your father, for fear of driving him away. You are from a powerful clan called the Sukai clan." "If they're so powerful, why have we never heard of them?" asked Ren. "The Sukai were a clan with immense power and influence over other people. I dare say the Sukai were the strongest in the world." "Were?" asked Ayano. "The Sukai are all but extinct. That's part of why you have not heard of them. The Campbell family have been protectors to the Sukai for generations. That is why we protect you. That, and the bond the four of us share from that day…" James trailed off. Aoi spoke. "That dream you had, Ayano… As we said, it was preparation for a tournament. Was there a man in your dream?" "There was…" "We have tried to find out who he is, but have failed each time. We do know he was once a scientist of high stature, a lesser-known one. But he went rogue and began experimenting on humans. We don't have much more information on him, thus we call him Doc." "wait" Ayano said "You said he was experimenting on humans? Does that mean that he…" "Yes" James spoke up again. "He experimented on you. You and thousands of other children. Aoi, Ash, Hisoka, and my late sister Meena, they were experimented on as well. He was trying to bind the souls of demons inside their bodies but we are unsure why. So many children died with just the preparations…" "The preparations were horrible. You needed to have a strong body just to survive that part… Most of the girls died during the preparations… The girl you saw chained to the wall… you were supposed to kill her. But you didn't. He was trying to break you, to break us. He made all the strong kids compete in a tournament… myself included. I thank the gods that you escaped before you had to do that. I however… took countless lives…" Aoi continued "The government found out what he was doing so he… erased the evidence… You, Ash, Hisoka, and myself were the only ones who survived. James was forced to help Doc, or he would've killed our parents and Meena. But even after all that… the building holding them captive was burned down and they died when the ceilings collapsed…" he trailed off. "There is another thing we should mention" said Hisoka. "There was only one person who was a success." He looked at Ayano. Kazuma looked at Hisoka, fear and anger mixed in his eyes, for he knew what he would say next. "Ayano. You were the success…"

Ayano looked over at James and Aoi, her eyes reflecting Kazuma's emotions. They turned away, unable to look her in the eyes. "Me? Why?" "We forgot to mention the secret about the Sukai clan…" said Aoi. Hisoka interrupted him, knowing he wouldn't be able to say it. "The Sukai clan did the same thing Kazuma did. Their ancestor made a contract with the Spirit King of the Wind. Ayano, Mizuki was from a family of Wind magic users." "I'm afraid it's true." said James. "They kept that secret from the world. They kept the knowledge of their family's existence to a bare minimum. All because they were Wind magic users. There's something else you should know." He stopped, thinking, then spoke up again. "After you were born your aunt, Mizuki's sister, she took you from her. Only she and her sister knew about her marriage to a Kannagi and that was their agreement for letting her marry Jugo. Your father knew nothing of this though. I told Jugo that you were stillborn. Your father told the Kannagi clan that you were in intensive care, rather than saying you had died. Mizuki had to give up her first born daughter to the Sukai, to have her become the next leader. They expected you to gain your mother's power of Wind, but you instead gained the power of your father, Fire. When they realized this four years later, the exiled you from the family. You had lost your memory though and – it's ironic, really – you're father found you and decided to "adopt" you as "Ayano" his "lost" child. He had no idea you were actually his daughter."

[Ayano wondered in a daze down the street in her burned and tattered hospital gown. ("where am I?") she thought. Jugo was walking in the opposite direction and saw Ayano. He ran over to her as she teetered to the ground. Jugo held her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he said frantically, to no reply. ("She's still breathing… I'll bring her to James.") He brought Ayano to James' clinic. Upon seeing Ayano, James eyes opened wide for a moment, then returned to a normal state. Jugo looked at him "why are your clothes burned?" "Ah. My guest Sh- Hisoka, my cousin… He burned his food while cooking. But that's not important. The girl?" He pointed at Ayano. "Is she alright?" "I'm not sure. I found her wandering the street." James examined her throat, then her eyes, and then the cuts on her arms and legs. He put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "She has a few nasty cuts, I'll put ointment on them. She also has some smoke in her lunges, the oxygen should clear that out. It looks like she's been awake for more than 24 hours. Some rest will help." "She would be about the same age as my daughter… and she sort of looks like Mizuki…" Jugo trailed off. Ayano, still conscious with her eyes closed, opened her eyes at last. "Where am I? Do I know you?" she asked groggily. James hushed her and stroked her head. "Can you tell me your name?" "I…I don't remember…" she said, thinking as hard as she could. "You're my daughter. Ayano." said Jugo. James looked at him, a bit startled, then said to Ayano "Your hurt and your body needs to heal, so get some sleep." As if she was cast under a spell, Ayano passed out. "Jugo?" asked James. "James… I told my family that my daughter was in intensive care. She doesn't remember who she is… so until she can remember, I will take her in as my daughter." James looked at him with an odd expression. "What about your family?" "When she remembers who she is, I will tell my family the truth and step down as the head of the Kannagi's." James said nothing for a long time, only stared. "Alright. When she heals I'll release her to you."]

Ayano bent over clutching her head, throbbing with pain. Before James could react, Kazuma ran over to her and placed his hands on hers. ""I'm right here." he said softly. "We're all right here. You don't need to fear your past." Just like magic, Ayano felt her pain fade. She had finally released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. As her breath stabilized and the throbbing subsided, she stood up, a new determination in her eyes. "Ayano?" Ren asked with concern. "It makes sense now… why my father treated me strangely…" James glanced at Ayano, then looked at Aoi.

James was going to say something, when a figure appeared. "Isn't that…" Ayano trailed off. "Yeah. It's that thing that attacked you." replied Kazuma. Aoi, James, Hisoka, Ren, and Kazuma entered their fighting stances. "Wait." Ayano said. "I don't think it was trying to attack me the first time. I think it just got nervous when Kazu came. I think it's trying to… speak to me…" She approached the figure as Kazu grabbed her shoulder. "It's okay. It isn't trying to hurt me. I'm sure of it." She shook free of his arm then reached out to the figure. The figure reached out to her as well. Their hands touched and Ayano once again saw a bright white light.

["Ayano." A man said smiling at her. Ayano stared at him. "Ash?..." she said cautiously. He simply smiled lightly back at her in reply.]

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter five! PLEASE review. I have many people reading, yet only about 3 have given reviews. Your reviews make the future chapters better so please PLEASE review. And suggest things I could do for future chapters. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed Secrets Part 3

Chapter 6: {Revealed Secrets ~ Part 3}

["Ayano." A man said smiling at her. Ayano stared at him. "Ash?..." she said cautiously. He smiled lightly back at her in reply. "I don't understand… you're-" "Dead? Yes." "Then how are you-" Ash interrupted again "Let's just say for the sake of time that I'm here as a spirit to guide you." "guide me?" she asked, confused. "You're regaining your memory. I'm here to tell you more. And thanks for not attacking me this time." "Yeah… by the way, where are we?" she looked around, seeing only white, as if she were in a cloud. "This place has many names. Most call it limbo." Ash told her. "I see…" "James told you about how your mom was still alive, right?" "He did…" "She was very weak after you were born and she almost didn't survive. You took most of her power from her. But she did survive. For four long years." "But my father thought she was dead…" "She made it appear that way. She had to. If Doc thought she was alive, he would have killed you." Ayano's face twisted into confusion. "Wait a second. What does Doc have to do with my mother?"]

"She seems so serene…" said Aoi, looking at the unconscious Ayano. "I don't like this. What's it doing to her?" said Kazuma. "Ayano thinks it's communicating with her. Let's trust her and wait and see what happens." said James. Hisoka stared with an unreadable expression at the figure touching Ayano. "Hisoka?" inquired Ren, noticing his slight glare. "Cornelian…" he mumbled. James and Aoi looked over at him, startled. "You don't think that's…" Aoi trailed off. "I do." "What's going on?" asked Kazuma. "Who's Cornelian?" asked Ren. James, Aoi, and Hisoka hesitated to speak. Kazuma glared at them. Hisoka finally spoke up. "Cornelian… he's Lapis' brother, so to speak…" Kazuma's eyes widened slightly as his brow began to furrow. "Lapis? That doll made from Tsui-Ling?" "I'm afraid so…" said James. "Lapis was made by Bernhardt form Tsui-Ling's last thought, but Cornelian was made by Doc from his last emotion." said Aoi. "I'm sure you've already figured this out," continued Hisoka "but Ashita and Tsui-Ling were both sacrificed to summon that monster. A monster that powerful, did you really think one sacrifice would be enough? It needed two sacrifices in order to be summoned. A male and female virgin. Erwin and Doc could've chosen anyone but they chose Tsui-Ling and Ashita out of personal spite."

["Doc was obsessed with your mother. Aoi and James told you about the Sukai? Your mother never liked her family and their limitations with the outside, so she left. There is a strict rule in your family saying that anyone who tries to leave will be executed. Even with your mother's high status in the Sukai family, the Circle decided she was to be executed. Her sister had a very high standing position in the Circle and so she was able to help her escape and told them that she would deliver the next head of the family in exchange for her life." "But that doesn't make any sense. James said that only he, my mother, and her sister knew about it…" "He thought only they knew because Mizuki didn't know her sister talked to the Circle." "And who is the Circle?" "The ones who are really in control of the Sukai family. Your grandmother was the last head of the group, yes, but she was simply a puppet to the Circle."]

"Personal spite?" asked Ren. "Yes. Kazuma, you probably don't see the connection between Tsui-Ling and Erwin, but it's there." said James. Kazuma began to turn hostile. "If you know something then tell me." Wind began to circle around him. James stood there, staring at Kazuma, saying nothing. Hisoka began to speak up "We have a hypothesis behind their connection, but we aren't sure. Until we are, we won't say anything that could compromise Ayano." Kazuma spotted Ayano stirring slightly out of the corner of his eye. The wind around him began to die down. "Fine. For Ayano's sake I'll let you tell me later." As he said this, the boys started to notice the figure changing shape. "What's going on?" said Ren a bit startled. The figure began changing from a black see-through blob into the shape of a man. "What the…" Aoi trailed off. As it changed, James and Hisoka's eyes grew wider. "Ashita!" Aoi exclaimed. The figure had completely changed into the shape of a pale black haired man, Ashita. "Ashita? THAT'S what he looks like?" said Kazuma with slight annoyance. "That can't be Ashita though… it really IS Cornelian…" said James. Cornelian wrapped his arms around Ayano and tears flowed from his shut eyes.

["You were a miracle to your mother. A tragic miracle." "Tragic?" "When Mizuki made the promise that she would give her first born daughter to the Circle, she believed she was unable to have children. James told me of the excitement she felt the day you were born, and the horror when she realized she would have to give you up." Ayano tilted her head in slight confusion. Ashita continued, "She pretended to die using a potion James mixed. It slowed her heart rate almost to a complete stop and made her turn pale and colorless. She looked dead, but she was still alive. When her sister came to get you, she awoke from her sleep to get you back. She found your aunt and they fought." He laughed, hatred stirring in his voice. "Figures that Doc had to come into the picture." "Doc? What does he-" "Patience, Ayano." He said, interrupting her question. "Mizuki and her sister were evenly matched, but then Doc came. He… killed your aunt then killed your mother while she was protecting you… As I said, Doc was obsessed with Mizuki. He vowed to kill any offspring she had a long time ago when she turned down his "love." After seeing your mother's horrified face after he took you from her, he decided it would be more FUN to keep you alive to make you suffer in her place…" he trailed off, seeing Ayano's horrified reaction. "This is why I say that love is borderlined with hate and obsession… well, ours wasn't…" Ayano looked at him, longing in her eyes. The area around them had begun to fade to black. "Damn. We're running out of time. Ayano I should tell you this now." Ashita began to speak faster as the darkness around them grew. "You have a twin brother. His name is Shou Sukai. Seek him out. He can help you." "wait-" before Ayano could ask more, the area had emerged into darkness.]

Ayano's eyes fluttered as she awoke. She looked at Cornelian, a bit startled that he was holding her and he was crying. She glanced around the room – she was back in the clinic. She saw Kazuma's frowning face and pulled away from Cornelian. Cornelian abruptly woke up then proceeded toward the door. "Wait!" Ayano cried. He turned back towards her and picked up a pen. He drew three marks on the back of her hand, then left. ("These marks… these look the same as the marks that man who saved me had … so he's my brother… Shou?") she thought. "Ayano, are you alright?" She looked up from her hand to see Ren with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah. It was Ash. He had a few messages for me…" she trailed off, staring again at the marks Cornelian drew on her hand. "Shou… huh?" she mumbled under her breath.

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter six! I was hoping to make this series at least 20 chapters, but I seem to be going quicker than I thought; "Intertwined Fates" may end at 10 chapters. PLEASE review. I have many people reading, yet only about 3 have given reviews. Your reviews make the future chapters better so please PLEASE review. And suggest things I could do for future chapters. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	7. Chapter 7: Vow of Vengence

Chapter 7: {Vow of Vengance}

("So the man who saved me the other day… was my brother?") Ayano thought as she walked down the street. "Is it REALLY necessary for you to come with me?" she asked, slightly annoyed. James, Aoi, and Hisoka were following her, Ren, and Kazuma back to her house. "We want to make sure you are safe. If Cornelian is here, Doc is sure to be near." said Hisoka. Ren and Kazuma looked at him with irritation. "WE are capable of protecting her." said Kazuma. Hisoka looked at them, a bit startled by their annoyance. "I'm not saying you're not capable. She needs as much protection as she can get right now. If Doc gets a hold of her again…" he trailed off. Ayano's eyebrow began twitching with anger "I'm able to protect MYSELF, thank you very much!" James smiled "Of course you are. You are your mother's daughter after all." Shocked by the sudden compliment, Ayano's anger left her.

They were almost at the house when James and Hisoka stopped them. "He's here…" Hisoka mumbled under his breath. The boys created a circle around Ayano as she drew Enraiha. The birds and bugs had stopped chirping and everything grew quiet. "Above you!" screamed Hisoka. Ayano looked up and saw Lapis lunging towards her with her sword. She managed to dodge but was left unbalanced. Kazuma held her up and steadied her, all the while staring at Lapis. Lapis' former red dress was replaced with a strapless velvet purple dress that matched her eyes. From the shadows of the woods the men saw two figures. They expected it to be Bernhardt, but it had turned out to be Cornelian and Doc. Cornelian was now dressed in a black tail coat. Ayano noticed his eyes were a bright shade of yellow. Doc laughed. "Ayano. My darling little piglet." He was wearing his usual lab coat and spectacles. "I see you have your usual guard dogs around today. Don't worry, dear. I'm not here to steal you away nor kill you, I simply wish to talk." Doc said with amusement in his voice. "And Lapis attacking me? How was that not trying to kill me?" "Oh, that. A formality darling. To remind you that I'm not always going to be nice. I'll get to the point." He waved at Cornelian and Lapis, who immediately moved to his side. "I need you back. I'd prefer it to be willingly. You see, I have a use for that demon I have tethered to your soul." he chuckled sinisterly. "Like HELL I will go willingly!" Doc sighed dramatically then said "I DID ask nicely. Oh well. Keep in mind that I WILL come back to get you." He glanced over at Hisoka then at Kazuma. "And there is nothing your family and friends can do to protect you." With that, he disappeared into the shadows, Lapis and Cornelian followed.

"I guess he did what he came here to do. He's gone now," said James. The boys and Ayano let their guards down, however Hisoka's was still up. "Hisoka?" asked Ayano. "Doc may be finished with you, but she isn't" he pointed towards an alley. The boys once again formed a defensive position when they heard a light amused chuckle. "I'm surprised you didn't point me out sooner, cous," said a beautiful woman with short green hair. "Cousin," Hisoka replied, hatred rimming in his voice. "Once again I find you here with this girl." She looked at Ayano. "I thought I told you to stay away or I'd kill her." She said, a sweet smile on her face. "I didn't leave her because of your threat. I left to get stronger." ("Leave me? …") Ayano thought.

["You leave that girl now and I might be willing to spare her." "Your threats mean nothing, cous" He walked over to Ayano, "Please don't leave me alone!" she pleaded. "You know I have to-" a young boys voice said. Ayano screamed in frustration "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" The boy turned away, revealing three scratch-like scars on his bare back. "I have no other choice but to go. Goodbye." he said before he walked away, abandoning the angry and sobbing girl. "Shou…" she whispered as hot tears continued rolling down her face.]

"Shou…" Ayano mumbled. She ran over to Hisoka and pulled up his shirt. The boys looked at her in shock. Hisoka's eyes grew wide for a moment, then he pulled his shirt back down. But it was too late, she already saw the marks. "Shou!" Hisoka's eyes grew sad. "So you found out… was it Cornelian who told you?" he whispered to her. Ayano nodded her head. "How sweet. Brother and sister. Reunited. At last." The woman scornfully said. "Now I can kill you both." She was about to lunge for an attack when Cornelian showed up again. She stopped and stared at him. "All right, all right. I'm coming. I'll be back for you. Precious cousin." ("If it weren't for you my mother would be…") the woman thought as she disappeared into the night.

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter seven! PLEASE review. I have many people reading, yet only a few have given reviews. Your reviews make the future chapters better so please PLEASE review. And suggest things I could do for future chapters. If I take a long time to post the next chapter it's because I'm hitting writers block, so the suggestions will help. **

**It took me a LOOOONG time to decide Cornelian's name. Anyone want to try and guess how I figured it out? You got to put a little thinking into it. How about this, if you can properly guess how I figured it out, I will add you as a character in the story! (an enemy, an ally, whatever you want!) The offer is indefinite, so take your time. I'm only gonna give you one hint! Post your answer in the comments if you are not signed up with or PM me if you are. I will post the winner in the review section and the next chapter released when the winner is decided. Can't wait!**

**Hint: Contrast Tsui-Ling to Lapis, and Ashita to Cornelian. Try rereading past chapters, as they have been updated.**

**~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


End file.
